ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Box Aliens
Summary Tiny strange aliens begin terrorizing Smithwood and stealing boxes, can Daniel and his team figure out why are the aliens stealing boxes? Plot The episode begins with the camera zooms into the sky and a flash of light occurs. Then out of the sky a UFO emerges from the sky and crashes into a nearby forest. A moveable door slides open and four figures stagger out of the spaceship. Eventually the aliens make it to Smithwood and check their surroundings. Suddenly one of the house’s doors swings open; the aliens hiding behind the white fence surrounding the perimeter of the house, a red haired boy with freckles carrying different sized boxes. After the boy places the boxes down, he swabs his head from the sweat. Boys: Phew! When the boy returns inside, the aliens snatch the boxes and carry them off into their spaceship. As soon as they arrived and prepare to take off……. Alien: *Grunts Panicky* The alien staggers off in a panic seemingly looking for something. But before it can reach Smithwood a middle aged lady carrying boxes encounters the alien. Lady drops boxes: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Runs back inside) The alien runs off frightened meanwhile a screech is heard from the inside of the box the lady dropped. The camera zooms into the inside of the box and a smaller version of the alien is seen crying. Theme Song The news is on a news reporter is rambling on about the previous news report, and then suddenly an arm extend and hands him a paper. News Reporter: Next report: Wow this one’s a doozie a report of a strange creature in Smithwood! Daniel emerges from a bowl of popcorn in excitement. Daniel: Strange creature! (Turns up the volume) News Reporter: A lady was carrying boxes and suddenly a creature appeared out behind the fence. The creature was scared off by the lady’s scream! (A picture of a suburb house at the end of the block) Daniel: Finally some action! Time to check it out! Daniel reaches the end of the block and spots the house on the news with police cars surrounding the house. The lady is frantic and answering the investigators’ questions. Lady frantic: …..And it appeared right there! A scary creature 3 feet tall- Daniel: Excuse me? Lady: Yes young man. (The investigators disappear from the conversation) Daniel: Hi I’m Daniel Deoxyribo and I came here to ask you a few questions about last night. Lady: Okay. I’m Mrs. Smith, who are you reporting from? Let me guess Box 5 News. Daniel: No one. I’m just curious that your situation might be related to….aliens. Lady: Aliens? That could be a possibility. I’ll tell you the story. Last night I was carrying out old boxes, when I suddenly noticed a 3 foot tall green creature standing behind our fence. (Points to fence) Daniel analyzes the fence and notices three claw marks and part of the fence is broken. Daniel: What else. Lady: I let out a scream frightening the……”alien”. And it just ran off I haven’t seen it since. Now if you excuse me I am going back inside. Daniel checks to see if anyone else is around and studies the claw marks and the broken fence. Daniel taps in a phone number calling someone for help. Kris, Terry, Wally and Daniel are investigating the scene of the destruction. Kris examines a piece of sharp wood on the ground. Kris: Guys! I found something! Look it’s a piece of sharp wood. Wally: Yeah so? Kris: Whatever did this literally ripped the fence apart. Daniel: The lady said it ran through the fence, maybe it broke off after the alien rammed through the fence. Kris: No way, see the sharp edges of this wood. It’s more like the creature ripped this piece off. Daniel: Kris, why don’t you try tracking its mana? Kris nods, grasps the piece of wood her eyes flash pink for a moment but when she blinks, she loses concentration and her eyes revert. Kris: I can’t track its mana, that’s weird. Daniel: Let me try an old friend! (Transforms) Daniel’s body shrinks, his hair begins to spike up and fragile tiny wings emerges from his back. Dreamare: Dreamare? Aww, man, I was going for Hot Dog! Terry: Wait Daniel! Maybe Dreamare can track the alien’s dream aura or something! Dreamare: I knew that…… Dreamare goes through the same process as Kris, his eyes flash whitish-blue. The camera zooms into Dreamare’s mind, when Daniel flashbacks to the alien and eventually when the flashbacks end, Dreamare holds his head in pain. Dreamare: AHHH! It hurts! It hurts! Rah! Kris: Daniel?! Hold on! Wally: What’s going on is he suffering from a massive headache? Terry: No! Don’t you hear his cries of pain?! Kris do something! End Scene Kris, skimming through a spell book: I got it! ''Sana Dolor Expellere!!! '' Kris fires a mana stream from both fists towards Dreamare. Striking his head a grayish spirit is expelled from Dreamare’s body, healing Daniel. Dreamare releasing his head and reverts; Daniel sprawled out on the ground. Daniel: T-thanks, Kris I don’t know what happened. After I was trying to read that alien’s aura, I just got this strange migraine and that’s why I was in such pain. Wally: Guys. Look! Wally points to the forest, the entrance is shown to be trashed with litter and garbage cans knock down. The four sprint towards the forest when they arrive they discover the spaceship from the beginning of the episode is parked right in front of two trees. Wally: Is that a…….spaceship? Kris: Maybe that’s how the aliens got here. Daniel: Well it is a spaceship. So let’s check it out. Daniel approaches the spaceship when he’s a foot away from the spacecraft he crashes into some kind of electrical barrier. Daniel: Ouch! I guess these aliens are more advanced than humans. Kris hands glow pink with mana: We’ll have to break down the barrier! A squeal occurs, the team jumping in surprise. The four look down to discover a smaller version of the alien in a box. Baby Alien: *Squeal* Daniel: AHHHH! Kris: Daniel! You’re going to scare the poor thing. (Picks alien up and cradles it in her arms) *Baby Talk* How can you be any trouble? Baby Alien squeals in joy. Wally: Nice scream, Daniel. You sound like the wimp you are. Daniel, hovers over the DNAtrix: Want me to transform into Brontororus? Wally: Want me to go metal on you? Terry: Stop fighting you too! You’re acting like seven year olds! Kris, still holding the alien: Terry look how cute this little guy is. Terry: Aww, it’s so cute! *squeals* The alien breaks out of the girls’ arms and crawls off. Kris: Wait come back! Terry: C’mon boys! The teens chase after the crawling alien, suddenly a scream is heard. Two of the aliens are scaring a lady and looking through boxes. Daniel: It’s one of those aliens. (Scrolls through DNAtrix) Punchan is going to knock some sense into them! Daniel begins to transform, his body becomes more muscular and his hair forms into a ponytail with his chin becoming more massive. Punchan: Punchan! Yes! This watch is finally working for me again! Punchan leaps in front of the two aliens cracking his knuckles. The two aliens screech while four more aliens rush to their assistance. Punchan: C’mon that’s unfair. I need all hands on deck! Wally absorbs the concrete and punches an alien. Punchan: That means all hands! Terry and Kris sigh and go for assistance. Kris creates a mana whip that lashes at two of the aliens. While Terry is directing one boulder after another at the charging aliens, the aliens jump into the boxes for protection, reducing the power of the rocks. Terry: Why are they obsessed with boxes? They’re using it for armor. Kris: I’ll help you out! ''Repello Refero! '' Kris expels a burst of wind repelling the boxes and the aliens. Punchan throws a few punches at the attacking aliens; one claws Daniel in the eye. '' '' Punchan: Ah! My eye! The clawing alien tries tackling him but Punchan uppercuts it. Wally is thrashing most of the aliens, sending them flying. Punchan fires an aura blast scaring off one of the aliens. When all of the aliens retreat, Punchan and Wally revert. Daniel: Why were they after those boxes? Kris, shrieks: Where’s Box?! Wally: Who? Terry: Are little alien buddy! Wally notices an open sink hole. Wally: Maybe he’s down there. Phew! Please don’t tell me you’re going down there in that smelly pit trap. Kris: Yes I am! Kris jumps down landing on her feet. Terry: Me too! Terry does the same. Wally and Daniel sigh and crawl down the sink hole. Daniel: Where are we? The team notices the aliens are walking around stacking boxes one on top of each other. Terry: They’ve created an entire civilization down here. The baby alien is crawling into one of the boxes. Kris: BOX! Kris grabs Box and pulls him out of the box. The aliens notice and start screeching in panic. Wally, covering his ears: Nice job Kris! Kris: Shut up! Suddenly a car emerges from the wall and two humans emerge from the car with weapons. Human 1: Whoo-wee! Look what we got here, those Box Aliens! Human 2: Yeah now let’s catch ‘em! The humans start blasting all over the place, the aliens running in a panic. Kris protects the team and Box from the strikes. Kris: Box Aliens! Get behind me! The Box Aliens start to pile behind Kris. Kris: I can’t hold this barrier for long! Daniel nods and slaps down the DNAtrix transforming into Hot Dog. Hot Dog: Hot Dog! Let’s burn! Hot Dog tackles one of the humans to the ground. The second human kicks Hot Dog off of the first human. Hot Dog filters out a flame breath that corrodes through the second one’s weapon. Instead the second human takes out an energy axe and before the second human attacks……. Wally: Hey buddy over here! Stone Wally and the second human begin to trade strikes. Stone Wally gaining the upper hand with a stone sword. Hot Dog: *Bark* Kris! Terry! Get all of the Box Aliens out of here! Kris: Why? Hot Dog: Look up! The underground area starts caving in. Terry: I can hold up the top for a while but not for long! Terry opens her palms catching the top. While Kris leads the Box Aliens out. Meanwhile Hot Dog is fighting the first human; Hot Dog creates a fire blast that the human dodges. The human spin kicks Hot Dog into the carving of their car. Human: Sit doggie! Hot Dog: Not……going…….to……happen! Hot Dog weakly regains his position and Hot Dog’s flames start to burn intensely, the human backing off; dropping his weapon. Human: Easy doggie. Hot Dog: Not going to happen! Next Hot Dog releases the flare of fire the entire cave exploding. Kris raised a mana shield over the entire team and the box aliens. Hot Dog and Wally revert. Kris: Everyone alright? Terry: Almost everyone. (Points to the sink hole) Daniel: Guess those guys didn’t make it out of there alive. The box aliens start to stroll off with Box in their hands. Kris: Goodbye Box! Terry: Bye Box! We love you! The camera zooms into the sink hole a piece of a uniform is left of the humans. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Kris Manareece Wally Dokio Terry Quake Box Aliens (First Appearance) *Box Lady Police/Investigators Villains Box Aliens (temporarily) Human Alien Hunters (First Appearance) Aliens Used Dreamare Punchan Hot Dog Trivia *This episode is based off of the movie: The Boxtrolls . *Kris is revealed to have a spellbook. *Magneton states: Kris received her book as a present from her grandmother. *The Box Aliens might have abilities that interfer with mana tracking and dream aura. *The humans in this episode will appear again.